


Single Mothers

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Child Armin Arlert, Child Bertolt Hoover, Child Eren Yeager, Child Reiner Braun, F/F, Fluff, Mommy! Annie, Mommy! Mikasa, Past Rape/Non-con, Single Parents, past emotional abuse, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa: Hardworking mother of two.  Trying to outrun her past mistakes.Annie Leonhart: A young woman with a dark past, mother of twins.And wants nothing more than a normal life.**Updated once a month**





	Single Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, gonna be the shortest chapter out of the entire fic,  
> Minus chapter five that is.  
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> Constructive Criticism welcomed!

_“Please don’t leave.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Look, I’m not ready to be a dad. I’m not ready for any of this shit!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“He is your son, you’re his father!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Bullshit. I know you’d cheat on me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I never did! I swear!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Too fucking late.”_   


  
  
“Eren!” Mikasa giggled, running after the boy with a towel in her arms. “I told you not to run out of the bath like that.” Eren let out a small, sharp laugh as he darted down the hallway. Mikasa snickered when she heard the boy slip.   
  
_Maybe he’ll learn not to run while wet next time_ .   
  
The Ravenette quickly padded over to her son, knelt on the floor, and scooped up Eren with the fluffy white towel.   
  
“Got’cha,” She whispered with a tiny smile. Eren pushed away from his mother, hoping to get away from her iron grip. However his fate was already sealed.The six year-old squirmed in her arms as she pecked his tender forehead.   
  
“Bleh.” He groaned, sticking out his tongue. Mikasa glanced at her son, content, mumbling a quiet sigh.   
  
She hoped that things will stay like this.   
  
She hoped she never have to see his face again.   
  
“Come on,” she mused, “Let's get you dressed. Mikasa stood and took Eren’s hand, leading the boy to his room, yet stopped when she noticed Eren wasn't moving.   
  
“I don't wanna get dressed,” Eren pouted, removing his hand from Mikasa’s. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small wine. Mikasa rolled her eyes, exasperated, and turned her head to look at the small brunette. She rubbed her temples wearily, before coming up with a idea.   
  
“If you get dressed, I’ll take you and Armin to get ice cream once he’s done with his nap.”   
  
Eren put his hand on his chin in mock thought.   
  
“Aaaaanndd we can go to the park too if you want.”   
  
“Hmmmm…,” Eren pondered.   
  
“We could also watch a movie as well.”   
  
“Make it two movies, and I might consider your offer.”   
  
Mikasa snorted at the five-year-old’s seriousness. Also at the fact he knew such big words.   
  
“Deal.”   
  
X   
X   
X-   
  
“Hello, I am Baymax.” Eren said in unison with the fictional character on screen, causing Mikasa to inwardly chuckle. She leaned back into the couch, content on petting Armin’s head. The little blonde didn’t stand a chance after all of today’s activities, and quickly fell into a deep slumber.   
  
Towards the end of the movie however, a quiet snore disrupted the raven-haired woman’s attention. She turned her head to look at Eren, and sighed.   
  
He had fallen asleep as well.   
  
With a tired grunt, Mikasa picked up both of her sons, one in each arm, and carried them down the hallway and towards her room. She opened the door with a quiet squeak, and gently set the pair on the bed. The boys quickly cuddled the sheets, huddling close to each other for warmth.   
  
Mikasa flashed an amused grin before exiting the room. She carried herself down the hallway, trailing her hand across the walls, and into the kitchen. Her feet padded against the cool tile as she absently swept her long, black hair behind her ear. She let out a tired yawn and stretched, grunting as she heard her joints pop, and walked toward the sink.   
  
She reached into a nearby cupboard, pulling out a glass for herself, and filled it with tap. She tested a small sip, swishing the liquid in her mouth, and swallowed. The twenty-five-year-old leaned against the granite counter as she finished the rest of her drink, then proceeded to dump the cup in the sink full of dirty dishes.   
  
_‘I’ll do them later…’_ _  
_ _  
_ Mikasa swiftly turned her attention to the nearby window, glancing up at the night sky, where the moon sat full.   
  
“It seems like I’m alone tonight.” she muttered to herself, a twinge of sadness in her voice. The oriental glanced down at her hands, closing them into a tight fist, and let out a brief cry of anguish. One small, bitter tear rolled down her cheek, and she stubbornly wiped it off.   
  
She had no time for these emotions.   
  
She had to live.   
  
Not for herself of course, but her children.   
  
  
  
  
Annie sat on the couch, reading a book, black glasses propped on her nose. She absently swept a hand through her hair, cracking out a brief yawn, and pushed up her recliner. However, as she went to turn the page, a warm, yet sadly familiar object landed on her face.   
  
Reiner’s foot.   
  
“Moooooomm,” He groaned dramatically, repeatedly slapping his mother with his foot.   
  
Annie chose to ignore him.   
  
“Mooooooommmmmmm,” Reiner repeated, his foot slaps increasing in speed.   
  
“Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Ma! Mom! Mama! Moooooommmm! Mommmmyyy-”   
  
“WHAT?!” Annie yelled, fed up with her son’s antics.   
  
“Can we order pizza tonight, me and Berty are hungry,” Reiner said, gesturing to the sleeping five year old.   
  
Annie snorted.   
  
“How can you tell he’s hungry when he’s sleeping,” Annie questioned, raising a brow.   
  
“We’re twins, I know everything about ‘em.” Reiner concluded, pounding his small chest with pride.   
  
“Reiner,” Annie laughed, “You and Bertholdt are fraternal twins, not identical. You two are very different people.”   
  
“Still…,” Reiner pouted, “I’m hungry.”   
  
“Fine fine,” The blonde said, waving her hands,”What toppings?”   
  
“Pepperoni!” The boy chirped.   
  
“Alrighty!” Annie said, getting up from the couch to grab her phone.   
  
  
When the kids were long asleep, Annie tiptoed out of her room and towards the small kitchen. Furtively, she opened one of the wooden cabinets and pulled out a bottle of cheap whiskey. Without care, the petite blonde pulled off the cap and took a swig.   
  
‘ _Jesus fucking christ, I am a mess aren’t I.’_ _  
_   
Annie laughed bitterly, bringing the bottle near her lips once more. She quickly downed all the remaining liquid, throat wincing in pain, and tossed the empty glass into the nearby full trash can.   
  
‘ I take the Damned thing out late,’ Annie thought as she glared at the overflowing contents of the bin.   
  
With a sigh, Annie made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, flopping on the old couch.   
  



End file.
